1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method to capture a spectrum of radio frequency signals.
2. Related Art
Capturing and storing data extracted from a spectrum of radio frequency (RF) signals typically requires the limitation of having to tune to a channel or frequency band to select and capture desired information thereby limiting the amount of data that may be captured. Thus there is a need for a system and associated method to capture data from a spectrum of RF signals without having to tune to a channel or frequency band.